Once Upon A You and Me
by dreamerslikeus
Summary: Sometimes Prince Charming isn't always the person we think. And sometimes it's the person that's been in the shadows all along... Puck/Rachel mentions of Quinn/Finn


A/N: Short little one shot that popped in my head and just wouldn't leave...Hope someone enjoys it ha!

**Once Upon A You and Me **

She's alone again. Alone in a house that feels gigantic when there is no one else there but her. Her father's are gone again, another weekend, another trip, and Rachel is sitting in her basement with tears glistening her eyes. She needs her daddy tonight, needs a glass of water and to hear that she's amazing just the way she is.

Kurt is spending time with Mercedes, Blaine offered to come over, but when she mentioned it to Kurt he slightly panicked, so she told Blaine she needed time alone. Still, it would have been nice, to have someone with her tonight, someone to talk to, that might could make her feel just a little better.

Finn is with Quinn, she's not a fool, she knows what's going on. She saw his car near Quinn's house, and she knows what it means. It doesn't matter if he parks three houses down, Rachel _knows _where he really was, and she cant' help but think maybe this time she should just let go…

She's already spent half the night singing songs that usually make her feel better. She has sung songs from all her favorite artists, but it hasn't stopped the ache in her heart. The ache that tells her that her first love is really over, truly gone this time.

Her father's, the media, even her friends talk about forever like it's real. It's not real, she knows this now, forever doesn't exist for girls like Rachel. She thinks maybe it's time to face the fact that she will be married to her career instead. She's never going to have a prince ride in and save her, she's sure of that now. Apparently, they only save girls like Quinn, always love girls with pretty blonde hair and lying little smiles.

She's getting ready to try another ballad, or perhaps a song with a lot of aggression, when she hears pounding coming from backdoor of her basement. She sighs as she walks over to the door, maybe Blaine decided to come anyway, if so, she knows Kurt will be furious at them tomorrow.

"Rach open the door," she hears a male voice call out.

"Noah?"

"Good, you're alive in there, now open the freaking door before your neighbors call the cops on me."

She smiles gently at his comment as she unlocks the door and opens it. She's not sure why Noah of all people is at her house, unless of course he's here to try to seduce her again. She always has to be so careful with him, because somehow she's always tempted by his prowess.

"Noah, what on earth are you doing here?" She asks as he shuffles in the room and she shuts the door behind him.

"I knocked on the front door but you didn't answer," he shrugs. "So I texted Chang and Tina told him you hang down here a lot."

"What does Mike and Tina have to do with you're visiting me at this hour?"

He just shrugs his shoulders, "Tina told Chang you had a rough go of it today. I was bored out of my freakin' mind so I thought I'd just come over."

She stares up at him for a moment and sighs, "Finn was as Quinn's house today. His car wasn't parked at her house, but it was near it and I know what that means."

"Chang told me," he nods. "He's a loser, you got that yet?" He asks as he walks over and plops down on her couch.

"You do realize you're talking about you're best friend."

"So? Yeah, he's my best friend, good guy most of the time, but when it comes to you? He's a loser."

"I wouldn't call him a loser per say…"

"He jerks you around all the time, gets your hopes up and then treats you like crap. Let it go B, he's not worth it."

She sits down beside him and nods, "Perhaps you are right."

"Course I'm right." Noah smirks. "Learn this, life will be a lot easier."

Sometimes she loves Noah's brand of honesty. She needs it, needs to hear the reality of the situation, and he doesn't back down from telling her the truth.

"I just, this time," begins, "I don't understand." She says finally. "He's obviously not who I thought he was. The sweet guy that I first got to know…"

"The one that cheated on his girlfriend with you?" Noah asks with a grin. "Real stand up guy."

"Noah…"

"Rachel…"

He moves a little closer to her, but she doesn't move. She usually doesn't like people invading her personal space, but with Noah, it's just different. She enjoys this side of him, and she can honestly say that she had enjoyed many of the conversations they've had in the past.

She just shakes her head at him, "I suppose I was simply a fool for love."

"Nah, you just bought into what Finn was selling. It's not that the guy means to suck, he just kinda does."

She laughs a little at his comment. "I can't believe you came over here to check on me. That was a very sweet thing to do."

"Kinda guy I am," he jokes.

It is, she thinks as she stares over at him. Noah may not realize himself, but when he's not crude and rebellious he's possibly the nicest guy in glee club. He's nice to her for the most part, at least in his own way, and he has never made her feel less than she is.

"I assumed you'd have plans with Lauren." Rachel frowns. "Won't she be upset that you're here with me instead?"

His face falls and he shakes his head, "Chick dumped me for some wrestling loser. Whatever, she treated me like crap anyway. Not worth my time."

"I'm sorry Noah, while I agree that she didn't treat you right, I know that you had developed feelings for her."

"Don't know 'bout all that, but it's done, right? I'm good."

"Obviously you deal with matters of the heart much better than I do," Rachel frowns.

"_Obviously_." He speaks with this tiny smirk. "Whatever, Lauren didn't deserve any of the Puckerman goodness anyway," he shrugs. "You on the other hand…" He runs two fingers up and down her arm gently and winks at her, with a teasing grin on his face.

"Noah!" She speaks slapping his arm gently. "Please tell me you didn't come over here hoping to catch me in a vulnerable moment, and use it to attempt to seduce me!"

"Relax Rach," he mutters. "I don't roll like that."

She glares at him knowingly and he just shrugs at her. "Really Noah?"

"Okay, I don't roll like that _anymore_, not with you anyway," he nods. "I'm not here to _seduce_ you…Unless you ask," he adds with a smirk.

"I won't be asking," she frowns.

"Your loss." He shrugs.

"Yes, maybe it is," she nods and drops her head.

"One of these days, we're gonna loose it." He speaks suddenly. "You and me? We got something, no clue what, but one day…."

"We do have amazing chemistry," Rachel smiles.

"That what it is?" He asks with a tiny laugh. "Whatever, we're hot Jews that can't keep our hands off each other most of the time. It's all gonna break one day. Can't hold back forever."

"Perhaps, but I don't think right now would be the best time," Rachel speaks honestly. "While I do find you very attractive and I'll admit that I have enjoyed our intimate times together…"

"Making out Rach," he smirks. "It's called making out…"

"Yes," she blushes, "That."

"I told you I'm not here to jump your bones," Noah smiles. "Thought you might wanta hang though, go to a movie or just chill here? The whole being alone thing kinda sucks."

Rachel can't help the smile that spreads across her face as she reaches out and gently touches Noah's arm. "You know Noah, I really like the person you're becoming."

" 's not big deal. Just tired of everyone calling me a loser. I'm not, don't wanta be, don't have to be."

"You're no loser." Rachel smiles. "You're going to get out of this town, just like I am."

"Won't be no star like you princess." He laughs. "It's all good though right? So we doing the movie thing or not?"

"I suppose a movie would be nice," she nods. "But it's so late…"

"Late show B," he tells her standing up. "You in?" He asks sticking out his hand to her. "Or we could just hang here, pop open the liquor cabinet again. You're dad's have some good taste…"

"Somehow I don't think that would help things," she speaks as she puts her hand in his and he pulls her up from the couch. Her hand stays in his for a moment and he gives it a small squeeze that makes her blush slightly. "Thank you for tonight Noah, I think this is just what I needed."

"Yeah, I'm good like that," he nods. "Hey Rach, think maybe after Regionals you might wanna sing with me again. I got this song..."

"You want to sing with me again?" She asks a little suprised. "Finn might not like that…"

"Finn can shove it," he shrugs. "So yeah, I kinda told him I wouldn't sing with you anymore, but that was like before he jumped the Quinn Express again. Whatever, that has to be enough to clause me out of the deal right?"

"I think so yes," Rachel nods. "And you do make an excellent singing partner."

"Us Jews gotta stick together," he shrugs. "C'mon princess, the movie isn't gonna wait on us." He tells her grabbing her hand again.

She just sort of nods at him with a smile plastered on her face. Noah Puckerman, Prince Charming in disguise, who would have thought it, she wonders as he leads her up the stairs. Maybe someday soon, when her heart doesn't feel so wounded by the likes of Finn Hudson, she'll be willing to let someone in. And maybe, just maybe, when that day comes, it will be Noah, that she allows herself to care for, after all, they can't hold back forever right?


End file.
